1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for catching fish. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus for quickly releasing a fish from a hook without contact with the fish.
2. State of the Art
Recreational fishing is a pastime which is very popular throughout the world, and is typically conducted by enticing a fish to strike at or consume a live bait or artificial lure and become caught on a hook. Hook sizes vary from the very smallest e.g. size 28 for catching small fish and/or imitating tiny natural insects, etc., to large hooks useful for catching large saltwater fish such as sailfish, sharks, tuna, etc. Fish hooks are generally formed from wire to provide a bent lower end with a fish-holding barb, an attachment eye at the upper end, and a straight or arcuate intermediate shank. Many fish hook designs exist in the art, and are generally distinguished by differences in hook profile, cross-sectional thickness, shank length and other features. Each style is adapted to a specific type of lure, a specific fish species, or fishing a specific type of water body. Some of the more popular hook types include Aberdeen hooks, egg hooks, bait hooks, fly hooks, O""Shaughnessy hooks, jig hooks, octopus hooks, and plastic worm hooks. As well-known in the art, the hook or hook-carrying lure is attached at its eye to a fish line wound on a reel. The reel is attached to a flexible rod enabling an angler to place the hook or lure in a desired area of a water body and manipulate the hook/lure.
In the past four decades, the concept of xe2x80x9ccatch and releasexe2x80x9d has become popular, by which fish caught by an angler are immediately released to the water body, enabling enhanced fishing xe2x80x9cqualityxe2x80x9d, defined by increased numbers and sizes of fish. Governmental fishing regulations often require release of fish based on species, fish size, and the particular water body being fished. Recently, fishing tournaments have become popular, in which anglers attempt to catch the largest fish or greatest poundage of fish of a given species. Typically, the rules require return of all fish to the water immediately after weighing. Often, fish of another species may be caught, and it is desirable to quickly release the fish and continue fishing.
Unfortunately, in each of these situations, removal of a fish from a conventional hook often leads to death of the fish. It is often necessary to lift the fish from the water to unhook the fish, such handling causing disruption of the external protective layer and/or causing internal injury. Alternatively, the line may simply be cut, and the fish may subsequently die from infection, difficulty with eating or entanglement of the cut line. Line cutting also results in loss of lure as well as line, and requires attachment of a new lure to the line, or even replacement of the line on the fishing reel. Thus, there is a significant loss of effective fishing time as well as a financial loss. Such losses are particularly disadvantageous in tournament competition.
Various methods and apparatus have been proposed for improving the survival rate of fish upon release. For example, hooks have been fabricated from materials which corrode rapidly, eventually releasing a lure whose hooks are embedded in the mouth of a released fish. However, when used repeatedly for fishing in a salt water environment, the hooks become weakened.
It has been recognized that rapid release from a hook without significant handling of the hooked fish out of water is important for fish survival. Thus, fish-releaseable hooks have been proposed by several patentees, as noted in the following brief discussion.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,486 of Behee and 3,027,676 of Buttemeier, a relatively heavy cable or string has one end attached to the underside of the hook bend, and the other end tied to a leader or fishing line above the hook. With a hooked fish, pulling on the string is said to invert the hook and allow the fish to be unhooked. However, it is apparent that pulling of the cable may actually drive the barbed hook deeper into the fish, inasmuch as the hook""s eye will press against the fish""s mouth and prevent full rotation. Rotational force will not occur at all unless the force on the cable exceeds the force exerted by the fish on the leader. It will be exceedingly difficult or impossible (even dangerous) for a person to support the weight or exerted force of a large fish by pulling on a slender, wet and slippery cable. xe2x80x9cRope-burningxe2x80x9d or even severing of an angler""s hand or fingers may occur. An angler""s hand may become wedged between the cable and fishline/leader, leading to injury. Use by children, some women and disabled persons is obviated, even when fishing for relatively small fish, i.e. less than about 1-3 pounds. Furthermore, the free-floating cable is likely to become entangled with weeds, underwater branches, mud or other obstacles, rendering the system inoperable or causing loss thereof. Entanglement of the cable following hooking of a fish may invert the hook and cause release before the angler can retrieve the fish, thus negating the purpose of the device. The devices of Behee and Buttemejer appear to be applicable to bait fishing rather than artificial lure fishing, since the cable will interfere with use in a lure such as a fly, plug, plastic worm, and the like. Live bait is often swallowed entirely by a fish. The non-working cable system may require use of a long pliers, or slitting the fish, to retrieve the hook and bait. The result of either method is reduction or complete lack of fish survival.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,388 of Freitas and 2,911,752 of Leppich, lures which incorporate releasable hooks are shown which have similar features. The hooking members of both patents are shown as being barbless, and extend mostly in a lateral direction rather than in the line direction. Thus, the hook members do not effectively hold the fish on the line. As a fish moves, the line pressure on the lure changes direction and may actually prevent the hook members from puncturing the fish""s mouth. Loss of the fish is likely to occur. Deliberate release of a fish requires an angler to pull a knob on the lure. Inasmuch as the front of the lure is generally within or protruding from a striking fish""s mouth, release requiring the placement of an angler""s fingers in or proximate the mouth subjects the fingers to dangerous sharp teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,954 of Lucius, another releaseable hook is shown which requires insertion of an angler""s finger into or proximate to a fish""s mouth to effect release of a fish. Because of the proximity of rotational axis to the release detent, however, the hook member will not rotate sufficiently to move the barbed end to a downwardly directed orientation. Thus, full release is unlikely to occur.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,210 of Cretin, a fish-releaseable fish hook is shown which includes a barbed hook member which rotates about the rear end of a linear shank. The Cretin hook apparatus has a spring-loaded locking device which is activated by pulling a spring-loaded cable away from the hook to retract a pronged bolt, releasing the hooking member. To reset the hooking member for further fishing, an angler must simultaneously maintain the cable in a tensioned position relative the hook shank while manipulating the hooking member to a position in which a loop thereon is precisely aligned with the prong. While maintaining the positions of loop and prong, the cable is then released to allow the prong to enter the loop, resetting the hook. Thus, setting of the Cretin hook requires simultaneous use of a plurality of fingers on both hands. In practice, hook resetting is difficult to achieve because of the precise coordinated actions which are required. Inclement or cold weather conditions, boat movement and other conditions further add to the difficulty in hook resetting.
In the following description, an instantly releaseable fish hook is presented which overcomes problems of prior art releaseable fish hook devices.
The instant invention comprises a fish hook which enables instantaneous controllable release of a fish without touching the hook or lure body. The fish hook has an integral two-part shank whose forward portion is substantially linear. A rear portion of the shank comprises a pair of tines which project outwardly from the forward portion with a swivel pin connecting their outer ends. A generally U-shaped hook member has a sharp fish-catching end and an opposed locking end which extends to a rear part of the forward shank portion. The hook member is rotatably mounted on the swivel pin in an intermediate location of the hook member, and the locking end is movable in the inter-tine slot between the tines. A lock rod is axially movable in a channel within the forward shank portion, and is constantly spring-biased toward the rear end thereof, where it is movable into a locking notch in the hook member""s locking end. A lock/unlock assembly includes a ripcord extending from the lock rod forwardly to a remote release button enabling an angler to release the hook by finger pressure without close encounter with a fish""s teeth or sharp snout, etc. When released, the hook member swivels by up to about 180 degrees, releasing it from the fish""s mouth. The hook member may be then re-locked by rotation until a cam surface pushes the rearwardly-biased lock rod forwardly into the shank channel, where an additional rotation enables the lock rod to snap into the locking notch. The fish hook is adaptable to a variety of hook shapes (both conventional and unconventional) and sizes, and may be used in many types of lures, including single/dual/triple hook rigs, plugs, spinners baits, spoons, and the like.
Among the controllable variables in the manufacture of the fish hook are the following:
1. size of the hook.
2. style of hook (i.e. shape).
3. spring compression for locking.
4. distance from hook/lure to remote release button.
5. displacement distance from swivel point to shank axis.
6. materials of construction.
7. lure type in which hook is incorporated.
8. type of attachment to a fishing line.
The quick-release fish hook of the invention enables fish to be released with minimal or no physical damage. The release is positively controlled by the angler in a manner which avoids contact with a fish""s teeth, snout or other dangerous appendage. The release is effected by the use of one or more fingers on one hand.
In addition, the hook may be locked from an unlocked state very easily and quickly. No manual alignment of parts is required; locking only requires rotation of the hook member relative to the shank until locking occurs. The hook member cannot be over-rotated past a locking point.